ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
YoYo TV
YoYo TV is an anime channel for kids and is available on all cables. It is also available for Apple TV, Roku, and many other devices. It is owned by YoYo Entertainment. Shows *Mega Man: NT Warrior *Pokémon (Full Series) *Pokemon XY *Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl *Powerpuff Girls Z *Mew Mew Power *Yo-Kai Watch *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Hamtaro *Bakugan *Inazuma Eleven *Inazuma Eleven Go *Strawberry Marshmallow *Mermaid Melody *PriPara (English Dub) *Sailor Moon (English Dub) *Doraemon *Gakuen Alice (English Dub) *Pretty Cure (English Dub) *Bottle Fairy *Net Ghost PiPoPa (English Dub) *Fushigi Mahou Fun Fun Pharmacy (English Dub) *Mikan Enikki (English Dub) *Cardcaptor Sakura *Kaleido Star *Magical DoReMi (English Dub Full Series) *Ox Tales *Rainbow Magic *Dream Island *K-On! *Jewelpet *Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Planet (English Dub) *Kobato *Adventures of Peter Pan *Lilpri (English Dub) *Aikatsu! (English Dub) *Maeterlinck's Blue Bird (English Dub) *A Little Snow Fairy *Skip Beat! (English Dub) *Tamagotchi (English Dub) *Jewelpet Happiness (English Dub) *Glitter Force *Danball Senki (English Dub) *Astro Boy (2003 Series) *Cross Fight B-Daman *Digimon *Beyblade *The Red Ribbon *Little Pollon *Brave Beats *Crush Gear Turbo *Maya the Bee *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden (English Dub) *Mahou Tsukai Sally (English Dub) *Jewelpet Magical Change (English Dub) *Kero Kero Chime (English Dub) *Magical Angel Sweet Mint (English Dub) *Idol Tenshi Youkoso Yoko (English Dub) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Bomberman Jetters *Happy Happy Clover (English Dub) *Dan Doh!! (English Dub) *Kamichu! *Nanami-chan (English Dub) *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Mao-chan (English Dub) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Shugo Chara (English Dub) *Tao Tao Ehonkan Sekai Doubutsu Banashi (English Dub) *Digimon Tamers *Beyblade: Metal Fury *Live On Cardliver Kakeru (English Dub) *Animal Crossing (English Dub) *Azumanga Daioh *The Bush Baby *Tribe Cool Crew (English Dub) *Digimon Frontier *Shinzo (English Dub) *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Tico and Friends *Flower Witch Mary Bell (English Dub) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club *Digimon Data Squad *Flower Witch Mary Bell *Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet Gyu! (English Dub) *Kekkaishi *Idaten Jump *Hana no Ku Lumlun (English Dub) *Wan Wan Serepuu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin (English Dub) *Sugar Bunnies *Shinzo (English Dub) *Pretty Rhythm (English Dub) *Poyopoyo Kansatsu Nikki (English Dub) *Haitai Nanafa (English Dub) *Tenshi ni Narumon! (English Dub) *PaRappa the Rapper (English Dub) *Squid Girl *Selfish Fairy Mirumo de Pon! (English Dub) *Goldfish Warning! (English Dub) *Sougen no Shoujo Laura (English Dub) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Omakase Mamitsu (English Dub) *Digimon Fusion *Mokke (English Dub) *My Melody *Akiba-chan (English Dub) *Wedding Peach (English Dub) *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Poka Poka Mori no Rascal (English Dub) *Sonic X *Alice Academy *Full Moon *Medabots *Happy Kappy *Pecola *Bamboo Bears *Samurai Pizza Cats *Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama (English Dub) *Cyborg Kuro-chan (English Dub) *Love Live! (English Dub) *Sgt. Frog *Stitch! *Jungle Book: Shounen Mowgli (English Dub) *Angelic Layer *Dinosaur King *The Vocaloid Show! *Adventure Time: Girls Rule! *Kiteretsu Daihyakka (English Dub) *Ninja Hattori-kun (English Dub) *Perman (English Dub) *Esper Mami (English Dub) *Obake no Q-tarō (English Dub) *Kaiketsu Zorori (English Dub) *Anna's Adventures *Splatoon: The Animated Series *The Wonderful World of Ghibli *Chibi Maruko-chan *Gamba no Bōken (English Dub) *Magical Taluluto (English Dub) *GeGeGe no Kitaro (English Dub) *Rascal the Raccoon (English Dub) *Tottemo! Luckyman (English Dub) *Tsurupika Hagemaru (English Dub) *Speed Racer *Astro Boy *Kimba the White Lion *Shōnen Ashibe (English Dub) *Voltron: Defender of the Universe *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs *Midnight Horror School (English Dub) *Moomin Bumpers During commercial breaks, there are three hosts that are similar to Toonami's T.O.M. Here are the names of the hosts: Red (Aka), Pink (Pinku), and Blue (Ao). YoYo Jr. Shows *Shima Shima Tora no Shimajiro (English Dub) *Anpanman (English Dub) *Adventures of the Little Koala *Maple Town (English Dub Full Series) *Palm Town (English Dub) *Pikaia! (English Dub) *Sou Nanda (English Dub) *Ocha-ken (English Dub) *Pokonyan! (English Dub) *Ojarumaru (English Dub) *Nintama Rantarō (English Dub) *Noozles *The Littl' Bits *Gon *Pancoo *Mrs. Pepper Pot *Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel (English Dub) *Going Wild, Going Green *Animal Yokocho (English Dub) *Pénélope Tête en l'air (English Dub) *Don Chuck Monogatari (English Dub) *Three Little Ghosts *Maya the Honey Bee YoYo At Night Similiar to Cartoon Network's Adult Swim, YoYo at Night typically starts at 9/10 PM central. Shows (Adults Only) *Kill la Kill *Dragon Ball Z *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobobo *One Piece *Bleach *Death Note *Love Hina *Soul Eater *Soul Eater Not *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt *Naruto *Cowboy Bebop *Attack On Titan *Fairy Tail *Casshern Sins *Elfen Lied *Gunslinger Girl *Crayon Shin-chan (Funimation Dub) *Akame Ga Kill! *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Mr. Osomatsu *Lucky Star *Madoka Magica *Chi's Sweet Home (English Dub) *One Punch Man *Gregory Horror Show *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Rosario + Vampire *Ghost Sweeper Mikami *Slayers *The Laughing Salesman (English Dub) *Lupin III *Super Milk Chan Trivia *They have permission from Cartoon Network because Craig McKracken wasn't on the anime version of Powerpuff Girls Z. *They had to edit some things in many of the series to make them suitable for kids. Notable examples include Bomberman Jetters. Category: Cartoon Channels Category:Anime Category:Franz122's ideas Category:Anime channels